powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet
Name: Collins Coolidge Powers: Chronolock, Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy, Dimensional Independence, Time Manipulation, Temporal Duplication, Teleportation, Dimensional Traveling, and Semi-Immortality. Abilities: Nigh-Omniscience, Prescience, Mathematical Intuition, Numerical Precision, Mechanical Intuition, Hacking Intuition, General Intuition, and Supernatural Intelligence. Personal Timepiece (A.N.N.E.): Sealed Form, Artificial Intelligence Physiology, Computer Interaction through contact, Psychic Shadow, Personal Phase Shifting, Temporal Awareness and Cognition, Multiversal Map, Omnichronal Perception, and Energy Containment (A.N.N.E.) Upgraded: All The Abilities Of Its Sealed Form, True Form, Computer Physiology, Data Manipulation, Nanite Reality, Levitation, Ferrokinetic Cloning through Metal Absorption, Uplifting (Evolution Manipulation), Bigger On The Inside (Stores Several Thousand Servers), Pocket Dimension Is Habitable To Keep Master Computer In Optimal Condition, Self Repairing, Electrical Telepathy, and Programmed To Ascend After Objective Is Complete. Alias: Timothy Trevor, The Traveler, Overseer of Time and Space, The Grand Cosmonaut, The Explorer. Alignment: Above Good And Evil Motto: "Time and time again..." Quotes: "My dear boy, time isn't just a strictly linear progression of events -- it is far more convoluted, almost as if this fundamental structure, this dimension, this abstraction of our minds, any one of the many conceptions that you are comfortable with, what have you, is but a labyrinthine ball of string waiting to be unraveled." "I am one of the key founders of Catopia, the creator of Omicron, the watcher over all that is, has, and could be, -- the key difference between you and me is that while you can only maneuver certain pieces into the proper position, I control the board." "This small device right here peels back the interconnected layers of time like an onion while peeking beyond our limited dimensions to see not only the myriad possibilities of existence but nearly every event that takes place within all those possibilities with predictive computing power compensating for the imprecision... a device I haven't even thought Catopia capable of producing. That speaks volumes for how brilliant your father truly was and the pressure you feel to match his accomplishments in your long lifetime." "You faithfully believe I never hold myself responsible or have any regret for my actions, but you never consider if you yourself would have a shred of morality if your perception of time was as broad and awareness of the multiverse was as vast. Would you even care to save several thankless megaverses in an overarching plan that takes millions upon millions of millennia to complete? The more I live in eternity, the more I see myself becoming more like the Omicrons I created." Archetypes: Above Good And Evil, Cloning Gambit , The Ageless, Badass Bookworm, Batman Gambit, Been There, Shaped History, Beware The Nice Ones, Bored With Insanity, The Chessmaster, Clock King, Crazy Prepared, Does Not Like Guns, The Dreaded, Gentleman Snarker, Good With Numbers, Non-Linear Character, Mysterious Past, The Omniscient , Omniscient Morality License, Renaissance Man, Technical Pacifist, Time Abyss, Time Dissonance, Time Master, Well-Intentioned Extremist, and You Can't Fight Fate . Personality: As a man that commands time and space, Collins has lived for virtually an eternity accumulating an infinite repository of information. As a consequence, he has detached himself from his own humanity in his everlasting search for knowledge seeking a simple life to distract from the burden of immortality. However, In spite of his desires, his personal sense of duty has him acting outside of his self-imposed restrictions for interfering in the affairs of other species for their good. To contrast with the plain and classic life that he forged for himself, he craves a sense of adventure traveling through different planes of existences, parallel worlds, and altered histories all to satisfy his insatiable curiosity and expose himself to new bits of information he has not known before. To this end, he has experienced virtually every event in existence, but above all, still holds his position as a janitor as his highest honor. Background: There is very little known about Collins' life due to his frequent use of aliases and his itinerant lifestyle; however, there are rumors about his early life that defines him as who he is despite the alternate identities. One of them was his great passion for advanced mathematics at the tender age of seven years and his development of sophisticated theorems less than two years later as confirmed by his closest friends and neighbors. It was an interest purportedly cultivated by his mother who always believed that this would enable Collins to live a better, simpler life after the war. His father, despite his investment in his line of work, made as much time as he could to visit his family but detached himself because he could never disclose his profession which placed him at odds with his wife. Everything considered, Collins had a pleasant upbringing for most of his early childhood which would soon change. There was a conspiracy that was uncovered in the early 1960's that involved Russian spies infiltrating a burgeoning telephone and telegraph company named KCT on an assignment to wiretap the lines that the business maintained that resulted in the death of several people including Collins's parents. Through forensic investigations of their untimely demise, it was deduced that his father was the cofounder of that company who quickly detected the intrusion and used his status as an employee working in the background to escape notice placing all of his evidence that he was collecting pertaining to the scheme in a secret compartment in his own basement. Unfortunately, even his identity was uncovered eventually and both founders were murdered while Russian shapeshifters stole their identities and influence in the process to complete the takeover. After a while, Collins, through several riddles that his father knew only he could answer, was lead to that secret compartment. He uncovered the photos and documents that could cripple their operation and within the heap of paper, he uncovered a message addressed to him that provided the names of his real parents. He revealed all the contents of information that he found to his mother and after little discussion, preparation, and packing, quickly abandoned their home house acknowledging that the spies have access to the personal information of everybody within the company. They forged new identities and relocate and his mother revealed that her husband and she were once members of a secret order that had grand plans for humanity and the infinite resources and advanced technology to pull it off but her clearance was never high enough to learn how the whole system worked and theorized that they had something to do with this entire conspiracy. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet